Question: Complete the equations below. $4.2 \div 6 =$
Explanation: Let's turn $4.2$ into tenths using a place value chart. Ones $.$ Tenths $4$ $.$ $2$ $4.2 = 42\text{ tenths}$ Now, lets divide our tenths by the whole number. $42\text{ tenths}\div6 = 7\text{ tenths}$ Last, let's convert $7\text{ tenths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths $0$ $.$ $7$ Here are the completed equations: $\begin{aligned} 4.2 \div 6 &=42 \text{ tenths}\div 6\\\\ 4.2 \div 6 &= 7 \text{ tenths}\\\\ 4.2 \div 6 &=0.7 \end{aligned}$